Funny Love Vs Funny Love
by puccalovesgaru111212
Summary: A cruel plan performed by Ring Ring and Tobe will put Garu's and Pucca's relation on a thread that could break,Will it all end or could their funny love conquer all? my first Pucca story Pucca and all characters belong to Vooz. Pucca and Garu will talk on this story. No flames please
1. Chapter 1: Those three little words

I don't own Pucca, just a fan. Enjoy my first Pucca story:p

* * *

Chapter 1: Those Three Little words

''Pucca I really need to tell you how I feel about you" Those words made Pucca want to jump or cry. "Pucca I have to tell you since the first day I saw you I immediately fell in love with you but I couldn't tell you because I thought that I would have less time to train and gain my honor but I realize that I could have time for both, but the most important you"Garu said. Pucca was in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her most important dream came true. On a blink of an eye Garu hugged and kissed her. "" Wow dude you told her how you felt"Abyo teased', ''Tough Ninja''Ching teased. Abyo and Ching saw them and spread the good news across Sooga. The news got into every ear and of course one of those ears was from the selfish Ring Ring. She had always hated Pucca and always secretly loved Garu. She couldn' t stand seeing the guy she liked with the girl she had being jealous and hated.

Ring Ring's Pov

Okay I see that Garu chose her over me? But what does she have that I don't ?'' uhm maybe if I plan something such as saying that Garu cheated on Pucca with me. She would be angry and destroyed and she will leave. But how do I do it. ''AHH, of course Tobe has always loved Pucca and hated Garu maybe he could help me''


	2. Chapter 2: Ring Ring and Tobe agreement

Chapter 2: Ring Ring and Tobe's Agreement

Pucca and Garu on their first date.

[ Romantic Music Playing}

"Oh Garu I am so happy that you finally love me'' Pucca said as she looked at Garu's eyes.

"What do you mean finally? I have always loved you Pucca" Garu confessed

"You make me so happy I thought that you hated me because I followed and kissed you?'' Pucca with a smile on her face and with a spark on her eyes stated.

"Everytime you did that I acted like I didn't care on the outside but on the inside I wanted you to continue and never stop!'' I love you Pucca." Garu said as he got closer to Pucca. Garu grabbed her and deeply kissed her.

[Meanwhile at Tobe's lair]

"Tobe I have a plan that could benefit me as well as you'' Ring Ring selfishly said.

"What is it?" Tobe said as he turned around and faced Ring Ring.

"Did you know that your beloved Pucca is going out with your worst enemy?" Ring Ring stated with a evil smile on her face as she waited for Tobe's furious reaction.

Its obvious your lying,Garu hates Pucca'' Tobe angrily yelled.

"Sir, Ring Ring is not lying, Garu confessed his love to her yesterday, and have been going out since yesterday'' Tobe's ninja mentioned

"Why didn't you tell me this before'' Tobe said.

"Sorry sir" The ninja nervous apologized.

"See I told you!'' Ring Ring exclaimed as she looked at her nails.

"Very well then, What is your 'plan'" Tobe chuckled, waiting for a bad plan.

"Challenge Garu on a fight for asking Pucca out, hit him really hard and make him unconscious, then I will be nearby to help while you leave. I will take him to my house to 'help' and you make sure that when I take Garu into my house Pucca will see it. Then the next day Pucca will question him and I will act like I am pregnant from Garu. Pucca will sad and she will be really mad at Garu, She will be able just for you Tobe and Garu for me. What do you say, Tobe?" Ring Ring asked as she stretched her hand for a deal.

"Well, it is too evil it will hurt Garu and Pucca's relationship" Tobe smirked.

"Huh?What?" Ring Ring nervously said.

"Just Kidding, Its evil therefore I am in" Tobe agreed.

"I knew I could count on you" Ring Ring happily said.

"To make Garu's life impossible, i'll do everything" Tobe said as he touched his X scar on his face.

"But when?" Tobe asked.

"Tomorrow, The sooner the better" Ring Ring said while she daydreamed Garu and her together .

"You are evil" Tobe smiling said

"I know" Ring Ring proudly said.

"Maybe one day you could be part of my ninjas" Tobe offered.

"Well I will be marrying Garu, and I will protect him" she refused

"Yeah, I guess, but by me going out with Pucca, I will already have my revenge." he happily said.


	3. Chapter 3: Evil plan put to work

Chapter 3: Evil Plan Put To Work

The very next morning Pucca was walking downtown when she saw Garu, Pucca ran towards Garu and kissed him. Garu kissed her back and everything froze for nothing else matters than just both of them. When all out of a sudden that precious moment stopped by Tobe yelling to Garu. Pucca didn't like the situation.

"Garu!I challenge you today at the forest for a duel" Tobe shouted as he examined Pucca from head to toes.

Although Garu already had plans with Pucca, this could be the chance to gain his honor and focus on Pucca from now on. On the other hand he could get killed and leave Pucca and their future. It was worth a shot Garu thought which he had no other choice but to agree to the duel.

"I agree" Garu said with a frown in his face.

"This would be the day I defeat you". Tobe threatened Garu as he got ready to fight, he then remembered he had to wait and put his sword away.

"oh really,that is what you said last time" Garu chuckled as he mocked Tobe.

"No I wont defeat you yet, but this could change your entire future" Tobe mentioned.

"oh Really, whatever stops you tears" Garu replied.

"You will pay, see you in the forest at 6 pm" Tobe angrily replied.

"See you there then" Garu said. Tobe left as he looked at Pucca and blew her a kiss that Pucca evaded.

"No, Garu don't go please!" Pucca replied, sobbing and hugging Garu.

"Pucca, you have nothing to worry about anything, don't I always beat him, Pucca?" Garu said as he tried to comfort his beloved girlfriend.

"yes, you do because you are the best ninja" with her voice breaking, Pucca replied.

"Pucca, I love you and our love will make me stay alive" Garu said as he gently wiped her tears.

"But why are you so worried?" Garu questioned her.

"I don't know maybe it was the fact that he said I wont defeat you yet, but this could change your future!"Pucca worriedly answered.

"I am really scared" Pucca mentioned, crying and thinking that it could be the end of their relation.

"Don't worry my love" Garu softly told her. Pucca looked up at him and cried once more, Garu brought Pucca close to him and hugged her tightly.

[meanwhile at Ring Ring's house}

"The plan is working just fine" Tobe happily said.

"So, he agreed?" Ring Ring asked, as she widely smiled.

"of course and today at 6:00 I will fight him" Tobe said. Ring Ring smiled.

"But how do I hurt him? He is always the one that hits me first" Tobe worriedly said. Ring Ring laughed.

"Come on, I already have everything planned" Ring Ring triumphantly said

"So may I know? Tobe asked.

"We'll find a distraction" Ring Ring suggested.

'What kind of distraction" Tobe curiously asked.

"you'll see" Ring Ring said as she looked out the window.

"Why so much mystery" he asked while getting closer to Ring Ring.

"Never mind, now lets train you,its time for you to train, we have to practice" Rapidly Ring Ring changed the subject and pulled Tobe by the hand and started training Tobe, although Tobe knew how to fight, he always lost against Garu but Ring Ring will try everything in her power for her evil plan to work, even destroy a funny love.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

Chapter 4: The Battle

The time went faster everytime and Pucca started to worry more and more everytime the clock marked every minute. It seemed like it let her with less time to spend with Garu. She had a feeling that after the battle, things will never be the same. And how right she was after the battle everything will change to bad. Pucca felt into a deep sleep. When she woke up it was 5:30pm. She rushed over to Garu's house to wish him good luck and give him a kiss, a kiss that could be their last. When she got there with tears falling down her cheeks, she realized he wasn't there. He had already left, he wasn't there to tell her that everything was going to be okay. Nothing but sunset and silence. She went back to goh rong ,crying, and worried about her beloved Garu as he was being exposed to danger.

{at the forest}

"Garu, I thought you were too coward to even show up" Tobe said as he provoked Garu.

That made Garu angry and tried to punch Tobe but he avoided it. Tobe threw a punch to Garu that Garu didn't avoid. Garu stood up and kept on fighting. Garu realized that Tobe became faster and stronger. Although Tobe was fast and strong, Garu will not give up. They couldn't defeat each other. Garu was very injured and tired for he has never seen Tobe that way, at a time Garu wanted to stop fighting but he knew had to keep on going, he was tired and Tobe too, Ring Ring noticed that Tobe was getting tired, she knew the step she had to take.

Ring Ring's POV

Oh no, Tobe is getting really tired, its time, I should use the distraction.

Yes I will.

{end of Ring Ring's POV}

Ring Ring yelled out with a voice that seemed someone elses to trick Garu "help Pucca is in trouble". Garu heard it and quit fighting, turned around to go to help Pucca thinking that the distraction was real. He gave his back to Tobe, as Garu turned around, Tobe stood up and hit Garu very hard, sending him across the forest hitting a tree nearby Ring Ring's house. So far the plan worked. Ring Ring went running to get Garu into her house to ''help him. Ring Ring got Garu into her house, just when Ring Ring got Garu into her house Ching was passing by. She saw Ring Ring and Garu going into Ring Ring's house, thinking they were cheating on Pucca her best friend, Ching rapidly went to the restaurant were Pucca was, Ching grabbed Pucca and took her to Ring Ring's house. Pucca went with Ching, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Garu on Ring Ring's bed. She saw the shadow from the window. She broke into tears, and went with Ching back to the restaurant. Garu was unconscious but they never noticed it. She couldn't believe it. He told her that he loved her and now he was with Ring Ring. She said bye to Ching and thanked her for making her see that Garu was only playing with her. Pucca didn't realize the truth. She locked herself in her bedroom. With Tears in her eyes, she felt into a deep sleep.

[ Meanwhile with Ring Ring]

Ring Ring called Tobe and told him that it went better than they expected. Sadly everything was working just fine, their plan to separate Pucca and Garu.


	5. Chapter 5: Problems with Funny Love

Chapter 5: Problems with Funny Love

Garu woke up in a pink room, it couldn't be his that's for sure and Pucca's room was pink but it wasn't arranged that wat. ''Who's room is this" Garu asked to himself as he was laid on a red bed. As hard as he tried Garu couldn't remember anything that happened or the reason why he was in that place and mostly what he was doing in that room. But it couldn't have happened what he thought happened. It was impossible. He still didn't know in what house he was in. He stood up from the bed and went down to the living room to see some pictures of the person that the house belonged to. When he opened the cabinet he saw a picture that almost caused him a heart attack.

Garu's POV

No, this can' t be true. I am in Ring Ring's house?. No, no,no,no, there is no way I was with Ring Ring last night. Noooooooo Its impossible I love Pucca. I would never cheat her but I can't recall anything. What am I going to do!

{end of Garu's POV}

{Meanwhile at Goh Rong restaurant}

"Pucca I know it's hard for you to forget Garu but you have to try" Ching suggested.

"I know, I try but I can't, everytime I close my eyes, I see him remembering the good and the bad times." Pucca sad and depressed said as she tried to make her mind up.

"Everything will be okay, Pucca, you'll meet someone new" Ching said as she tried to give her friend hope.

"For now I don't want to think on love" Pucca said, with tears forming in her eyes.

{Back at Ring Ring's house}

Garu's POV

I have to leave. I have to see my love and tell her how much I love her. I can't stay here any longer.

[End of Garu's POV]

Garu tried to remember what happened yesterday, but nothing came into his mind only darkness and blurry images not able to be identified. He felt really bad not only because his whole body was hurting but also because he couldn't remember if he cheated on Pucca with Ring Ring. If he did, he will never forgive himself and kept on asking himself why would he cheat on Pucca if he loves her so much, there were no problems between them. Nothing would make sense anymore, only he knows that he is on Ring Ring's house. He had to leave fast before Pucca realized were he really was. Garu decided to tell Pucca what happened although he knew there will be consequences, he knew that by saying the truth it could be okay. OH but how wrong was he, he didn't realize that Pucca already knew what Garu feared she knew, and by that problems with funny love started.


	6. Chapter 6: Confussion

Chapter 6: Confussion

As Garu was walking out of the door, Ring Ring came inside

''Garu you were leaving without saying bye after what happened last night?". Ring Ring said.

"What do you mean by that Ring Ring" Garu confusedly asked.

"Oh, you don't remember? okay, maybe you will remember sooner and when you do I will be there for you." Ring Ring mentioned while grabbing his hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Garu replied.

"Just telling you this could change everything" Ring Ring sweetly answered.

"I have to go now" Garu said and before he could leave he stopped.

"Okay just remember" Ring Ring said.

Garu walked out the door very confused and rushed to the Goh Rong. Ring Ring took her phone and dialed Tobe.

"Okay, Tobe Garu is going to see Pucca, you know what to do" Ring Ring said as she widely smiled.

"Okay , Tell me when he gets there" Tobe replied

" okay,bye" Ring Ring said.

" bye" Tobe answered.

[20 minutes later]

Ring Ring saw Garu get to the restaurant and gave Tobe the signal.


	7. Chapter 7: What falls breaks

Chapter 7:What falls breaks.

[At the restaurant}

Garu entered to the restaurant and saw Pucca taking Abyo's ran towards Pucca, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply. Pucca almost forgot how angry she was at him with the kiss that Garu gave her, those kisses that only he gave, those perfect kisses she loved. She then remembered what she saw and slapped Garu so hard that caused Garu to fall. He did the best he could to keep his tears from coming down his eyes, but he couldn't, the fact Pucca slapped him completely broke his heart but it wasn't that which broke his heart, what really broke his heart was that he knew it was over, it was the end. He looked at Pucca, his eyes full of salty tears that eventually rolled down his eyes. Pucca tried to hold her tears locked up but that was the first time she saw Garu cry that way, and what broke Pucca's heart was that she caused that pain and those tears to her beloved Garu. Pucca turned her back, not facing Garu, she started to cry.

" Pucca?" Garu asked, with tears on his caressing his eyes.

"What do you want, Please leave because I don't want to see you never in my life. You were only a mistake. I should have never loved you" Pucca shouted.

"Pucca Don't tell me that please!" Garu said, as he held Pucca's hand.

"Its the truth" Pucca lied.

" Pucca, tell me what did I do?" Garu asked.

''Oh you poor, poor thing, what you have amnesia? Don't you remember what you did to me?'' Pucca angrily said. Garu kept on talking to her, but she ignored him, she didn't want Garu to see her tears and her pain.

" Pucca, my love" Garu said as he caressed her face.

"Just Get out, do me a favor, if you ever felt something for me!" Pucca shouted.

"I love you, and will not leave you" Garu said. At that very moment Tobe walked in.

" I can't believe you are even here after what you did to Pucca!Garu I thought you loved her and you cheated on her I really don't understand you, she deserves someone that loves her and respects her" Tobe said, he knew it was his chance.

" Tobe, You are not part of this conversation, and I love Pucca and I will never cheat on her" Garu yelled.

"Really, Then what were you doing in Ring Ring's house?" Tobe mentioned, making things worst.

"I can't remember anything that happened! I love Pu" Just before he could finish, Pucca interrupted him.

" Look Garu, You say you love me but to me someone that loves someone doesn't cheat or hurt them so leave!leave! I dont want to see you again, we are over Garu, this is the end of our funny love" Pucca cried.

" No Pucca please" Garu begged.

"that's what I want', Never see you again" Pucca turned around and ignored Garu, Tobe hugged Pucca telling her that he will never hurt her,

They didn't notice that Garu was hearing them. His heart broke in two. He couldn't stand look at the Love of his life with his worst enemy. He was too sad so he went to his house, crying, What meaning did love have without his Pucca, The girl that made his heart skip a beat, the one that will be there when he falls, the one he will tell everything will be okay and she tell him back. He loved Pucca but things were bad now.

Garu's POV

Why?, why did i fall in love, everything that falls eventually breaks, i know have a broken heart. I wish it wasn't like this but that's how things are, what falls breaks. what falls will always break

[end of Garu's POV]


	8. Chapter 8: The Lie

Chapter 8: The Lie

These days Garu hasn't been feeling like himself. Garu hasn't been seen for days and although Pucca was so mad at him she was very worried. She went to the town as an excuse to see him but no sign of Garu. The last she saw him she told him to get lost, but now that she doesn't know where he is she missed everything they did. She was going to look for him, when Tobe walked in

"Have you seen Garu?" Pucca worriedly asked Tobe.

" Why, you care about him?" Tobe angrily asked.

"well I .." Pucca replied.

" now that you mention it, yes I did" Tobe said. Pucca looked at him.

" where, is he okay? Pucca worriedly asked. Tears caressing her eyes on thinking her love was hurt actually forgeting everything that happened

" I saw him with Ring Ring" Tobe lied, Pucca's looked down.

"I should have known" Pucca dissapointedly answered.

{meanwhile}

This was the first time Garu left his house after Pucca broke up with him. Ring Ring and Tobe waited for Garu to leave his house and keep going with the plan. Now that Tobe has done his part, it was Ring Ring's part of the plan to make things with Garu and Pucca from bad to worst. It was time for Ring Ring's part. The part that will kill Pucca's and Garu's Relationship forever.

Ring Ring followed Garu to the restaurant without him noticing. Garu became the guy Pucca first met serious,angry, and without any feelings in his heart other than sadness, with one goal in his life, getting his honor back, but not the goal of getting love again. The love of his life doesn't love him anymore, what other love could he ever find, that's right… none. Pucca felt so bad but she couldn't forgive on the fact that Pucca thought Garu cheated her with Ring Ring, she felt so guilty of seeing Garu like that. Sadly she couldn't do anything about it.

Ring Ring walked in the restaurant and took the seat next to Garu.

" Hi Garu, how are you" Ring Ring asked politely.

" hello Ring Ring, I could be better" Garu answered.

" oh, is it because of Pucca?" Ring Ring asked while patting his back.

" Do I really need to give you the answer? Of course its because of the love of my life" Garu answered.

"Well, you need to forget about her! There are plenty of girls that will want to be with you. Including me" Ring Ring said, as she played with her hair.

" Well I am sorry Ring Ring, I will only be with Pucca, if not then I won't be with anyone else." Garu answered.

"That is for sure going to change" Ring Ring mysteriously said.

" I don't know about that" Garu answered.

"Trust me, that's going to change" Ring Ring answered back.

"But anyway what else have you be" Ring Ring abruptly stopped putting her hand over her mouth faking to want throw up.

" Are you okay?" Garu worriedly asked.

" I need to go to the bathroom" Ring Ring said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Pucca saw Garu worried and pale. She wonder what was going on so Pucca followed Ring Ring.

Garu's Pov

Oh how I miss Pucca. I act like I am okay, while in the inside I am dying with my heart in two. I have to be strong, I know the truth will come out and things will be fixed. I also wonder what is wrong with Ring Ring? Oh noooooooo…it can't be what I think it is, could she be pre-pregnant!nooooooo impossible. I can't remember what happened that night. I know I woke up in her room but I can't recall, I hope is no that. Please Nooooooo

{End of Garu's POV}

[ Meanwhile at the women's bathroom]

Ring Ring grabbed her phone and dialed Tobe.

" hey I am already on the plan" Ring Ring said on the phone.

" I thought you decided to back up" Tobe teased her.

"No way, I am gonna have Garu for myself, no way I am backing up" Ring Ring replied.

" OKay, so tell me how was his face when you told him?" Tobe happily asked.

"I didn't tell him yet" Ring Ring said.

" Whatttttt?" Tobe surprised and worried asked.

" Duh I have to act like I am pregnant, first he has to make up his mind and make conclusions" Ring Ring smartly answered.

" oh, you are a smart one" Tobe said.

"Duh, and thank you" Ring Ring thanked.

At that momnet Pucca walked in, Ring Ring swiftly hanged the phone up, worried that Pucca heard the conversation Ring Ring had with Tobe.

"Why were you listening to my conversation?" Ring Ring worriedly asked.

" Why would I?, What are you hiding something?" Pucca asked.

" I am just warning you that today you will never be the same after today" Ring Ring threatened Pucca.

Ring Ring left the bathroom.

Pucca thought about what Ring Ring said. What else could break her heart, she already broke up with her love. Nothing else can destroy her. At least that's what she thought, not expecting the news that will be soon spread around town. Pucca left the bathroom and saw Ring Ring walking towards Garu's table. Pucca got closer to Garu's table. She couldn't help being apart from her love and she also wanted to hear what Ring Ring will tell Garu.

" Garu, I need to tell you something very important." Ring Ring shouted.

" Not now Ring Ring, I have to go." Garu exclaimed.

Garu grabbed his stuff ready to go when Ring Ring yelled those words that made Garu have mixed up feelings. He didn't know to cry from fear, or happiness. What he heard wasn't expected. He didn't know what to do. Stay or run away. He heard Ring Ring say ''Im pregnant and you are the dad''. Ring Ring yelled it so hard that everyone heard it and stood up to congratulate them both. Pucca heard those words that made her look at Garu, he was looking at her too. She couldn't help but cry and slowly walk away. She knew that the opportunity to be back with Garu was impossible. Now he was having a kid but not from her instead it was from her worst enemy but what Pucca couldn't believe is that Garu could actually cheat on her. Pucca lost everything, remembering what it was like to have Garu next to her, but things weren't easy anymore, for she knew she lost.

Garu was in shock. Everyone congratulated them. He was with no words when all of a sudden he yelled ''Impossible''. Everyone stared at him. They couldn't believe what he was saying. Ring Ring faked to cry and ran away. It wasn't honorable what he said he was denying t the kid he thought they were having. He couldn't stop feeling guilty on making Pucca and Ring Ring cry. He wanted to go and followed Pucca, but Ring had his was "pregnant". He left the restaurant and had no choice but to follow…. Ring Ring. Ring Ring got worried thinking that her plan failed. When In the distance she saw Garu coming towards her. Her fears were still there but not as much. She knew that Garu was a ninja that seeked honor. He was going to apologize to her, she thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Plan worked

Chapter 9: Plan worked

Yes Ring Ring was right, Garu sat next to where she was sitting and he apologized to her.

" Look Ring Ring, I am sorry for what happened earlier at the restaurant, I know it was wrong and totally it wasn't honorable. I acted really bad. I am just a little nervous about being a father. How about you?" Garu apologized.

" Fine I forgive you. Yes I am also a little nervous but we will be together in the good and in the bad times." Ring Ring said.

" Yes, and just to let you know I will take care of both of you." Garu offered as he looked at Ring Ring's belly.

"Well thank you. So will we get married?" Ring Ring happily asked

" Umm. Well I am a little surprised for the question. It is getting late, you have to get a sleep" Garu said, changing the subject of marriage.

"Okay then I will see you tomorrow." Ring Ring disappointedly answered

" bye" Garu said as he walked away as quickly as possible.

Garu left as he still was making up the idea for it. He was happy for having a kid but not happy who was giving him a kid. He would have preferred if Pucca was the one who was pregnant. Not Ring Ring but he couldn't leave his kid alone. His kid needed a paternal figure. He couldn't leaves his kid alone. He had to be strong.

[At the restaurant]

Pucca was so sad for the fact that there was no chance between a new relationship between Garu and her. She couldn't stay any longer. She couldn't stay one more night. She was going to run away. Ring Ring already told Tobe that she told Garu that big lie. This was Tobe's chance to be with Pucca. Tpbe went to the restaurant and saw Pucca crying, he ran in, he hugged Pucca and kissed her. Right at that moment Garu went in and saw them kissing. His heart broke completely, she stopped loving him he thought to himself, he couldn't question her for the fact he thought he ''cheated'' on Pucca. He had no choice but to walk away. Pucca saw Garu and pushed Tobe but it was too late for Garu had already left to see that the kiss didn't mean anything to Pucca. Pucca couldn't help but go to her room and cry until she fell asleep. Tobe got so mad and called Ring Ring.

"Did you know that Garu came into the restaurant?" Tobe teased Ring Ring

" What!" Ring Ring angrily replied

" yes he walked away when I kissed Pucca" Tobe answered

" You kissed Pucca? Good Job" Ring Ring excitedly replied, thinking that Pucca won't be an obstacle with their relationship

" No, she pushed me away when she saw Garu" Tobe sad and worried said as he thought that Pucca will never love him.

" Give her some time" Ring Ring shouted.

" Fine, but you got to help me!" Tobe exclaimed.

" I will try, but she would not listen to me" Ring Ring honestly replied

" okay bye" Tobe said.

"okay bye bye" Ring Ring replied.

Things were going pretty well for Ring Ring, but for Tobe things were going bad. Tobe was afraid that things won't go right for him and when Ring Ring married Garu she will betray him. He had to think about a plan if that happened, he couldn't trust anyone.


	10. Chapter 10: Questions and Doubts

Chapter 10: Questions And Doubts

The next morning Garu went straight to Ring Ring's house. He wanted to see how the baby was doing.

" Hi Ring Ring, how are you and my baby" Garu happily asked.

" Hi, we are very good" Ring Ring lied.

" Do you need something? For the baby?" Garu politely questioned.

" Oh my.. no thank you we am okay, don't worry" Ring Ring replied.

" Okay tell me if you need something." Garu suggested.

"Fine bye" Ring Ring said

Garu walked away faking to be happy. He felt so destroyed that he could cheat on Pucca, he knew it was wrong. He loved Pucca but he couldn't leave his baby. Things were very complicated. He had a lot of questions but no answer for them, all he could think was that it was the end of his love, the end of his heart, all he could do is remember what it was like to have Pucca next to him, but thinking that didn't make anything. He just had to face reality without the love of his life.

[at the restaurant]

" Pucca how are you feeling?" Ching asked. She knew that her friend was suffering so she had to encourage her friend that has always been there to her.

" I am feeling terrible! Why would he cheat on me?" With tears in her eyes, Pucca replied.

"I don't know what to say" Ching answered, as she hugged her crying best friend.

" You know something Ching?" Pucca asked.

"What Pucca?" Ching said.

"It would have been better if he never confessed his love to me, but most of all it would have been better if I never met him and loved him" Pucca confessed.

"I know things are bad now, but you never know Tobe as well as Ring Ring wanted to see you separated" Ching said to give hope to her friend.

"I don't know, I don't think so though because if they lied about that they are really mean and don't care about anyone's feelings or the pain they cause, only their selfish needs" Pucca answered.

"The sun always sets, but it always rises as well" Ching said, hugging her friend and trying to calm down her pain.

" I don't know. The thing I am sure of is that sun is not going to rise in my heart, how can it rise when my heart is completely broken. Garu will never come running through that door telling me he loves me, I might as well just give up and wish him to be happy with his baby." Pucca loudly sobbed.

"Everything will be okay, you are very strong" Ching said, admiring Pucca's strength

"There are worst but yes I am really destroyed now. I don't know what will happen." Pucca confessed. Pucca knew what pain felt, she changed the subject and asked Ching about Abyo.

"So how are things going with you and Abyo" Pucca excitedly said.

"We are very happy, I was going to tell you before but after all this happened" Ching blushing mentioned.

" Tell me what?" Pucca asked with joy.

"Abyo asked my hand in marriage" Ching said as she showed Pucca the ring in her finger.

" Oh my I am so happy for you, you made my day very happy" Pucca answered while looking at the ring.

" Thank You, but something is not right about the problem you have with Garu" Ching very puzzled said.

" What is not right, everything makes sense!" Pucca frustratedly said.

"No, you know what I don't understand" Ching said

" What?" Pucca asked her with tears on her eyes.

"What happened after the battle with Tobe? Garu didn't appear for a day after the battle" Ching mentioned. Pucca also wondered about it.

"You are right?" Pucca confusedly asked.

" Then how come we saw him at Ring Ring's bed, how come she is pregnant, how come he hasn't say he didn't? huh tell me" Pucca then said remembering everything that broke her heart.

"How come he said he didn't remember anything that happened that night?" Ching continued.

"He was probably lying, just like he always does" Pucca said as she cried.

" Look Garu is seeking to get his family's honor back, and lying is not honorable" Ching said so that Pucca could understand.

"Well you have a point, we have to investigate this" Pucca said.

"Yes we do" Ching answered.

The two ladies were more confused than ever. Questions came and their answers left. Nothing made sense it was more confusing than ever. Could they have actually arrive to the truth? If the truth comes out will they know what to do? How would Garu react? Will they talk? Questions and doubts could help or could complicate things.


	11. Chapter 11: 9 months of lies

Chapter 11: 9 months of lies

Ring Ring is supposedly on her 9th month. Garu moved to her house but he never kissed or hugged her, they didn't sleep on the same bed . After all he still loved Pucca. He only cared about his ''little Girl''. Things were going not that good for Tobe and Ring Ring. Pucca was being friendly with Tobe but that was it. For Ring Ring the only thing Garu did was been rubbing her fake swollen belly. Tobe as well as Ring Ring knew that Garu and Pucca will love each other until the end. Ring Ring knew she had to make her plan work.

"Garu, I was thinking" Ring Ring said as she looked down and rubbed her belly.

" What?" Garu asked.

"Would you like to marry me, we have to get married before our little girl is born" Ring Ring offered.

Garu gasped in disbelief, loud enough for Ring Ring to hear. This hurted Garu but he had to do it for his ''little girl''. He had to agree.

"Ring Ring I agree" Garu said with tears on his eyes.

" Thank you Garu" Ring Ring said as she hugged Garu.

"I will do anything for my little girl" Garu said by rubbing Ring Ring fake swollen belly.

" we will be marrying tomorrow!" Ring Ring said with a smile on her face.

" What?" Garu surprised asked.

" I don't know, I feel like our little girl is going to be born soon" Ring Ring lied.

" Okay" Garu agreed.

"Great, it will be something simple" Ring Ring smirked. Just when Ring Ring was going to kiss Garu, the phone rang, Ring Ring smiled and answered it, it was Tobe. Ring Ring couldn't let Garu hear her conversation with Tobe.

"Can you go and see if the baby's bed got delivered in the store." Ring Ring said, using it as an excuse.

" Okay, something else?" Garu suggested.

" No thanks" Ring Ring said.

Garu was heading downtown to the store. Ring Ring answered the phone.

" I have to talk to you" Tobe angrily said.

"about what? Ring Ring asked Tobe.

"You'll see you at the restaurant" Tobe said and hanged the phone.

" okay" Ring Ring worriedly said. Ring Ring thought that something wasn't working with their evil plan.

[ meanwhile]

Garu was walking to the store when he bumped with someone. It was Pucca.

" Oh, Pucca I am really sorry" Garu apologized.

" No it's okay, so how are you" Pucca politely asked.

"I could be better, but I am okay, how about you?" Garu asked her as he looked at her beautiful brown eyes. He could notice that Pucca still suffered, her eyes teary, red, and swollen eyes, her broken smile, her weak arms, her broken heart. Garu couldn't help but to feel very guilty, knowing that he caused her all the pain.

"I could also be better, but I am okay, so how is your little girl" Pucca asked.

" She is okay" Garu answered.

"Are you happy?" Pucca said by shedding a tear that quickly wiped away not wanting Garu to see her pain.

" yes" Garu nodded.

" I heard you are getting married" Pucca said as a sad look appeared on her face.

" I am just doing it because of my little girl" Garu quickly responded. Pucca quietly sighed in relied.

"You don't love Ring Ring" Pucca asked.

"No! I know I shouldn't say this but I still love y.." Garu abruptly stopped before he could finish his sentence

"Are you okay?" Pucca worriedly asked.

"I am sorry, I just saw Ring Ring with Tobe he might hurt the baby, I am sorry I have to go" Garu answered, hating to leave Pucca.

"okay no problem, bye" Pucca looked down and left.

" bye" Garu whispered to himself.

Pucca and Garu were so happy to see each other, unluckily he had to leave. Something was not right, why would Tobe be with Ring Ring. Garu thought that his baby was in danger because Tobe hated him, he had to hurry and save Ring Ring and their "baby".

[ Ring Ring and Tobe talk]

" What do you want? I could get in trouble with Garu and just till you know I am getting married" Ring Ring said as she interrupted Tobe.

" okay relax what you going to say?" Ring Ring scared asked.

"The plan didn't work" Tobe infuriated said.

" of course it is working!and perfectly fine" Ring Ring shouted.

" well with you but not with me?" Tobe replied.

"So look, I invented the plan, this plan was going to benefit me and only me, I only used you" Ring Ring yelled not thinking on the consequences that her words will cause.

Tobe got infuriated and was about to deliver all his fury on Ring Ring, when all of a sudden Garu walked in and prevented Tobe from hurting Ring Ring and his ''daughter''. Tobe was going to tell Garu the truth about Ring Ring but Tobe had a plan, tomorrow at the wedding he was going to put his plan to work. Garu took Ring Ring to their home.

" What happened with Tobe?" Garu concerned asked.

"He told me he was going to hurt me and our daughter but thank that you came, if you didn't I wouldn't know what could have happened." Ring Ring lied.

"What! he will never put one finger on my baby" Garu shouted.

"Tomorrow is our wedding" Ring Ring said as she changed the subject.

" I am really tired, I am going to sleep, you should do the same thing" Garu replied also by changing the subject not wanting to talk about their unwanted wedding.

"okay" Ring Ring annoyed and disappointedly replied.

Garu went to his room and laid on his bed. He was so happy on seeing Pucca again and actually talked to her and she talked back. He remembered everything when Pucca chased him, hugged him, and kissed him. He remembered the good and the bad times. It has been 9 months since Pucca broke up with him. He knew it was hard to believe that being apart from her made him love her more and more. Everytime, he falls in love with her even more. There was no one that will make them not love each other anymore. Just like Garu, Pucca also remembered the good times, she Knew he supposedly''cheated'' her but that didn't stop Pucca from loving Garu. They have something no one else has and will have… a funny love. But tomorrow it was a day that will be in history. They knew it was over, Garu was getting married. Or was he?


	12. Chapter 12: The wedding, Truth come out

Chapter 12: The Wedding, Truth come out!

Garu woke up, he knew this was the day he was separated from Pucca, but that didn't mean he will stop loving her but he wouldn't be able to tell her how much he loved her. Pucca also woke up knowing that this day her love will belong to someone else. She couldn't help but cry and cry, she couldn't believe it how hard destiny was separating them, she knew the answer for the prolems, she had to ran away.

{meanwhile with Garu}

Garu wanted to run away but he couldn't do that to his ''daughter''. He had to stay and be strong. He had to get ready. He always thought that his wedding will be happy, with love, but most of all with Pucca. This was nothing how he expected his wedding, everything was so wrong. He got ready and went to the wedding place. He was waiting for his wife to be but no the one he loved. Ring Ring arrived with her white dress. She walked down the aisle where Garu was standing. He couldn't hide his emotions. He was not happy, he was sad. He couldn't do this but he had to.

{ At the restaurant}

"Pucca I have to go with Abyo to Garu's wedding" Ching sadly said.

"No problem, I am not going" Pucca replied with tears rolling down her eyes.

" I understand, well I will see you later" Ching said, she hugged her friend and left.

"Okay, bye" Pucca said.

Pucca's Pov

Garu is getting married today I wouldn't be able to see him married with someone else. He making the dream that both of us dreamed of. How could I stand having the idea that he could love someone else besides me. I can't do this, I have to leave, it will do good to Garu and me. I will leave my uncles a letter and Garu telling him how much I love him.

{end of Pucca's Pov}

Pucca packed her stuff and placed it on a suitcase. She took almost everything in her room, she took her clothes, shoes, pictures of Garu. But most of all she took the good and bad memories that happened with Garu, but mostly the good, their dreams that got never accomplished. She was sad but she thought it was the best, she thought now Garu could focus on his family he was having. She left her room with her suitcases, grabbed a pink pen and wrote a letter. She putted them at the table, grabbed her stuff and headed to the train station with tears on her eyes thinking she will never see the love of her life…Garu.

{Meanwhile at the wedding}

Master Soo was saying every single word. Garu wasn't paying attention, he was thinkingabout Pucca all the time, he was thinking all the good times Pucca and he had. He knew Pucca was the one for him, but he had to let her go. It wouldn't be fair for Pucca. Tears kept rolling down his eyes thinking that he will never be able to say to Pucca how much he loved her. He wanted to run to her arms and kiss her, telling her that she was the one for him. He daydreamed of Pucca and him getting married. A smile got into his face that slowly faded away knowing that Pucca and him getting back together was impossible. He woke up from his daydream when Master Soo asked Garu" Do you take Ring Ring as your beloved wedded wife?". He stood silent for a minute doubting, but when he looked at Ring Ring's fake belly he was about to answer. He knew he had to sadly say I do, before Garu could say I do Tobe walked in.

"Tobe! How dare you come to my wedding!" Ring Ring angry, and worried questioned. She knew that if Tobe told the truth, it will be her doom and Garu will leave her and got to Pucca.

" Oh Ring Ring let me congratulate you" Tobe joked.

" Thanks, Now get out!" Ring Ring demanded

"I wasn't done speaking! Let me talk! I was congratulating you for your fake kid you're having, and that your plan worked, you got Garu to believe you!" Tobe said. Ring Ring looked at him, she knew that Tobe betrayed her, then she looked at Garu.

"What are you talking about?" Garu asked angrily.

"It was all a plan that Ring Ring invented!" Tobe said.

"What? You hate me, how do I know you aren't lying?" Garu asked.

"Yes, I hate you and you are still going to pay, but now I am actually saying the truth! Just watch" Tobe replied. He walked towards Ring Ring and pulled the pillow that was on her belly.

" You see Garu, you were lied!" Tobe smirked.

"You betrayed me!" Ring Ring yelled.

Abyo's dad Bruce took Tobe and Ring Ring. Garu was so mad at both of them but he was happy, he never cheated on Pucca, she was going to be so happy when she knew that Garu was always loyal to Pucca. Ring Ring told all her plan. It all made sense now he woke up in Ring Ring's room because Tobe hurted him. He was so mad yet happy, he had to tell Pucca the good news. Everything will be okay, they will be very happy and now things will be just like before and even more happier. Now all his dreams with her will be accomplished. They will be happily forever after. Nothing can happen now! Or will she be gone before he arrived?


	13. Chapter 13: Gone?

Chapter 13:Gone?

Garu left the wedding place. He rushed to the restaurant to see Pucca and tell her all the truth that he never cheated her, it was all an Evil Plan. He got to the restaurant but all the lights were shut down. He went to take a look at Pucca's room. Everything was empty,she was gone. He was so sad, just when the truth came out she was gone. He looked everywhere in Sooga, but no sign of her. He went back to the restaurant and saw a letter. It said ''for Garu'' on the envelope. He took it, opened it , and he started reading it.

( what said on the letter)

Dear Garu:

I know that you are getting married today and I congratulate you for the family that you are forming. I am leaving because I wouldn't be able to stand you with Ring Ring in love while my heart is broken. That she got something that I fought for years and finally got it.. your love. I also leave because I don't want me to be an obstacle on your relationship. I am leaving today because I have to do what is best. But don't forget that I will always love you.

Love,

Pucca

This letter made Garu loose all hope, he lost her.

Garu's POV

Oh no, my love my Pucca she is gone. Now that everything is fixed, this happens. What would I do without my Pucca, I love her. I have to go look for her, But where?, I got it. The train station!

(end of Garu's Pov)

(meanwhile at the police)

''Great Job Tobe, you see now Garu is going to go look for Pucca." Ring Ring claimed.

"Don't worry I am escaping and I am going to kill Garu before he tells Pucca the truth." Tobe replied

"How do you know he hasn't told her yet" Ring Ring asked.

"Pucca ran away, she is at the train station, but before Garu tells the truth he will be a goner" Tobe answered.

Tobe left, leaving Ring Ring behind. Tobe went to the train station for he knew that Garu would probably look there also and before he tells Garu will be a goner''that is what he thought. Tobe arrived to the train station and saw Garu there, Tobe took out his sword. Is it a challenge?or means death?


	14. Chapter 14: Too Late

Chapter 14: Too Late?

Tobe pulled out his sword and he hided on a nearby tree. Garu saw Pucca lining up to get on the train and Garu yelled her name. Pucca immediately turned around when she saw Garu standing there, she ran towards him forgetting about everything that she thought happened. When she reached him, she hugged and kissed him.

"Pucca, I missed you and I have to tell you something. Ring Ring planned an evil plan to separate us" Garu with a smile on his face said.

" What? Oh I am so sorry" Pucca said.

"No that's good I never cheated on you!" Garu excitedly shouted.

"I knew it all along" Pucca replied.

Garu grabbed Pucca and kissed her, Pucca thought she saw Tobe, at first she thought it was her imagination but when Pucca opened her eyesfrom the kissed she shared with Garu earlier, Garu yelled in pain. She saw him laying on the floor full of blood. She went to help him, worried she didn't know what happened.

"Garu! No what happened?" Pucca asked with tears.

" Pucca,it was To" Garu weakly replied.

"No don't talk, you are going to be okay" Pucca said as she placed her finger over Garu's mouth and stopping him from talking.

"It was Tobe" Garu said as he coughed.

" What? Don't worry he is going to pay." Pucca said, as she grabbed Garu's hand and held him close to her.

" Pucca, I never cheated you" Garu mentioned as he was struggling to talk, the pain was preventing him from talking.

"I know and I am sorry for not trusting you" Pucca cried.

"Don't worry" Garu said while wiping Pucca's tears.

" Everything will be okay, and we will be together forever" Pucca said as she gave Garu a long kiss.

" Let me call an ambulance" Pucca said. Garu stopped her.

" Pucca, you are and will always be the most important thing in my whole life" Garu said, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"And you are and will always be mine" Pucca replied, hugging him and tried to stop Garu from shivering.

" The first day I saw you, you made my heart skip a beat, you are the most wonderful girl I have ever seen, you are talented, you are strong, and you will make it" Garu crying said.

" What do you mean?" Pucca asked expecting the sad answer that she had to make it without him.

"You will be okay without me" Garu said.

"Don't say that, of course not, you are my everything if I ever lost you I don't know what I will do" Pucca said, kissing his lips.

"Pucca," Garu called.

"yes" Pucca crying replied.

" Promise me that whatever happens that your smile will never fade away" Garu stated.

" I Promise, but you promise that you will fight to be okay" Pucca said, holding him and caressing his face.

" I Promise" Garu said.

" I love you Garu " Pucca said

" I love you too" Garu replied

"My love" Pucca said, with Garu in her arms.

" I'll fall sleep because that brings me closer to you" Garu said, with that Garu closed his eyes, Pucca cried, called his name multiple times but no answer came from his lips.

Pucca tried to make Garu's wound to stop bleeding. It was too deep, everytime Garu will become more in pain and weaker. Pucca couldn't see Garu like that, she kept crying and crying. She loved him, he was her everything, what will she do without him?What?. . Pucca held him in her arms. She noticed that he stopped talking and that he had closed his eyes. She cried and cried, she immediately called an ambulance. She held Garu tightly everytime, she remembered all the things that happened to them, but mostly the good. She felt into a deep sleep holding her Garu in her arms. A noise woke her up, it was the ambulance. They told Pucca that Garu was still alive, but he was really grave, they told her that Garu will not make it, Pucca hugged Garu,She went with him, kissed his cold lips and just waited for him to survive. She knew he was strong. Then she saw Police officer Bruce and told him that it was Tobe that did that to Garu. She went to the Hospital with Garu. She spended the whole night there. 3 days went and Garu didn't get any better. The doctors told her that it will be better if she just made up in her mind that he was going to die. They told her she could go see him to say goodbye to him. She went in and saw him there. She told him how much she loved him.

" Garu, you can't die,please don't leave me, promise me you'll never leave me" Pucca shouted, crying and crying.

{no answer}

" One day we will be so happy and we will(voice breaking)I love you," Pucca said holding his hand and just waiting for him to respond.

"Don't leave me!" Pucca yelled.

"Pucca" Garu said, as he opened his eyes.

"Garu?" Pucca said, wiping her tears.

" I promise everything will be okay" Garu told Pucca.

"I trust you, I love you" Pucca said, looking into his eyes and loving him more than ever.


	15. Chapter 15: Funny Love Defeats all

Chapter 15: Funny Love Defeats All

(laughs)

" You are never escaping from me" Pucca laughed.

"I don't want to escape from you" Garu mentioned.

" I think that you are never escaping from me" Garu joked and chased Pucca.

"you think?" Pucca laughed and ran from Garu.

" Why would you escape from me?" Garu joked and laughed.

" I will chase you forever!" Garu shouted.

"I love you! Oh and yes you scared me a lot when you were at the hospital when Tobe stabbed you! I thought you were going to die, you really scared me" Pucca said.

"I will never leave you. Never!" Garu yelled, he hugged and kissed Pucca.

"Okay you better! And I will never leave you" Pucca laughed and blushed.

"I love you" They shouted at the same time.

"Catch me if you can!" Garu joked and started to run.

"I always catch you!" Pucca started running and chased Garu.

They entered at a very romantic restaurant, with the lights, music and most of all each other's company made this anniversary enchanting.

Pucca and Garu take a table for two.

" Happy Anniversary! I love You!" Pucca and Garu said at the same time, they kissed and hugged.

Love conquers all

* * *

**Well the end of this fic, Hope everyone enjoyed and review!please**


	16. Chapter 16: Summary

Chapter 14: Summary

Pucca hugs Garu. They are more in love than ever, people know that no matter what happens they will always be together in the good and the bad times.

Pucca's POV

Since the first day I saw him I knew that we were meant to be although he acted like he never cared for me I know that all of this was worthed that no matter what happens I will love him forever and forever is still short. Until eternity forever Garu+Me= Funny Love

[end of Pucca's POV]

Garu's POV

Pucca is the girl for me, I don't care what happens I will always love her and I guess that with her I can make a happily ever after, those I thought that will never come for me. When I don't feel safe I will just grab her hand and forever unttill the end I will be in love with her.

[end of Garu's POV]

After all the plan love conquered all but for Pucca and Garu it was funny love that conquered all

The End….


End file.
